Brianna Rebarre
"Don't be afraid, Marlow, the pain will be over soon, it will all be over soon." - Brianna, Hellraisers Brianna Rebarre is an Engineer introduced in Hellraisers, affiliated with the Circulus Inferni. She is Patrick Rebarre's twin sister. Appearance Brianna is described as a seventeen year old girl with long blonde hair and black eyes. Notably, she dresses in jeans, sweatshirt, and a coat, despite the extreme heat outside. When using her powers, the air around her shimmers providing the illusion that she seems to be floating on air, and she does not break eye contact when mind reading. In her wormbag form, she is described from Pan's perspective as a badly stitched together patchwork doll, one side of her face bulging, appearing naked but completely burnt and scarred, with dead glassy eyes and clumps of greasy thin hair. Personality Brianna is cutthroat Engineer, but unlike her brother she uses her mind reading abilities in order to pull information out of Marlow's head, trying to soothe him with the fact that the pain of her torture would be all over soon. She is fiercely protective and loyal to her twin brother Patrick, and to her employer, Mammon. As a wormbag, she is a complete husk of her former self as is the case whenever an Engineer uses the Engine as a way to resurrect the dead. Main Story Hellraisers Brianna Rebarre is first introduced in Part I in Hellraisers, in which she stalks and tracks Marlow down in his school. She attempts to read his mind for the whereabouts of The Fist's Engine and the other Engineers, her twin brother Patrick also coming in to shake Marlow down for information. This proves to be partly successful when Pan, Herc, Night, and Truck arrive to track down Patrick. During the fight, Brianna is knocked unconscious and held hostage by Pan to keep Patrick from doing anything drastic. The confrontation is cut short by the arrival of Mammon, which causes all of the Engineers to scatter and Brianna being taken for the ride with the rest of the Hellraisers. After making their escape, Brianna eventually comes to her senses and is interrogated by the Hellraisers, refusing to answer their questions seriously despite being held at gunpoint. It's quickly revealed that her contract is expiring, but rather than plea for her life she begs of the Hellraisers to turn to Mammon before it is too late. Demons materialise to collect her soul - but not before she swear to all of them that she'll see them in hell. In Part III, during the final showdown with Patrick, it is revealed that he made a contract with the Engine to bring Brianna back to life as a rotting, soulless wormbag. Though mad in his grief, like Brianna tells the Hellraisers how blind they've been and how they've fought for the wrong side. The fight with the Rebarre twins levels the Cathedral they were fighting in and several buildings alongside the street. Pan realises that the only way to defeat the near invincible wormbag is to have somebody on contract die in order to have the demons drag them both to hell. Truck manages to jump off a building, landing on Brianna and temporarily immobilising her by completely bursting her entire body into gore. In a horrifying accident, Pan manages to knock off Patrick's teleportation trajectory and manages to make him teleport directly into the ground. He tells the Hellraisers of how the Circulus Inferini seized their engine just in time for both he and Brianna to be swiftly and brutally taken by demons. Hellwalkers In Part I in Hellwalkers, Brianna and Patrick make a reappearance together in hell. As Marlow and Pan walk along the abandoned city of ash, they are stalked by the twins close behind who call out at Pan. Horrifically, Patrick has become a huge and grotesque ghoul of himself, carrying a half dead Brianna around his shoulders, eating her as he walks. They've both been driven mad by their relentless years in hell, and Patrick claims that he can free his sister from hell by eating her alive until she simply goes away. He apparently has done so about fifty or sixty times. Patrick then enacts his revenge on Pan by ripping the head off her body and eating it. Marlow attempts to fight Patrick and is nearly eaten himself, but he is fortunately saved in the nick of time by Night who spears Patrick twice in order to give Marlow a chance to slip out of his grips. She swiftly finishes off both Patrick and Brianna by stabbing them each in the face. Category:Characters Category:Engineers Category:Antagonists